Alternate Reality
by InfinityGeek
Summary: When Padme's sucked through an inter-dimensional rip, she ends up in a place identical to her own, but with everyone's positions reversed! With Anakin unable to access the Force, herself as a Sith, Jedi Master Palpatine, Sith Lord Yoda, and her own Anakin a whole other dimension away, she has to get back and make sure to close the tear.


The portal opened wider, sucking Padme closer. "Ani!" she cried as his grip loosened, his fingers slipping. Anakin leaned in closer. "Don't worry! I'll get you out of this!" The metallic clang of his robotic voice was drowned out by Padme's worry. The suit's fingers finally couldn't take it; he let go. "Padme!" he screamed as she was pulled through. The portal closed with a _whoosh_ , and she was gone.

Padme hit the ground hard. She rolled into a crouch and stood, brushing herself off. "Padme?" She whirled. "Anakin? Obi-Wan? How? Anakin, how are you -" "I'm sorry, okay! I'm sorry, and I really mean it. Please, don't kill me!" Anakin pleaded. Padme took a step back. "What? Ani, I would never hurt you. Besides, I think you took care of that already." "Huh? Listen, Padme, I don't know what you're talking about. "Uh, does the planet Mustafar ring a bell?" "You mean that fiery planet? Yeah, of course. We studied that in Planet Geology and Location. What are you getting at?" Anakin questioned. "You really don't know. Oh, my gosh. This. . .this is nuts." Padme sank to the floor. "What are you talking about? I can't decide whether you're lying or if this actually happened." Anakin helped her sit up.

"Use your Jedi sense and see if I'm lying. Or Sith sense, or whatever." "What? Padme, you're the one with the Force, not me." Padme stumbled back. "Wait, no. That can't be right. You nearly choked the life out of me with your Sith anger." "Wait. . .so you're from an alternate universe?" Padme gasped. "Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Anakin sank down and patted her, and Obi-Wan came over too. "Listen, why don't we both sit down, Anakin? I have a bad feeling about this," Obi-Wan suggested. "Okay. So, where I'm from, you are the Chosen One. Obi-Wan's your Master, and I'm your wi-best friend. We picked you up when you were ten, from Watto's Junk Shop on Tatooine. Qui-Gon couldn't take on a Padawan while he had Obi-Wan, so Obi-Wan volunteered. He knew enough, and he was the highest in his class. You had the highest connection to the Force that anyone had ever seen. Clearly, you were the Chosen One. You came back at age seventeen and met up with me. We hung out a lot. We got into a lot of messes, too. One day, you got a distress call from Tatooine. . .from your mother." Anakin gasped. "No. . .Shmi Skywalker? She's still alive and healthy. . ."

Padme fixed him with a sympathetic gaze. "You flew there as fast as you could, but it wasn't quick enough. You arrived at the Tuskan raider encampment and found your mother, but it was too late. The raiders had hurt her pretty badly, and there was nothing you could do. She died in your arms." Anakin reeled back as if he'd been slapped. "No. No, that's not possible. She's fine," he whispered, rocking on his heels. "After that, something in you snapped. You killed Younglings, helped Emperor Palpatine murder Mace Windu, and became known as Darth Vader, Darth Sidious' apprentice. Obi-Wan told me of your twist to the Dark Side. I knew I had to find you, so I tracked you to Mustafar. I met you there, and you were so worried about me. . .but something had changed. You wanted to rule the galaxy with me. I didn't. I didn't want to be an all-powerful ruler. . .I just wanted you.

I begged you to run away with me, but you wouldn't hear of it. You began to choke me. . .and I was pregnant. Obi-Wan came out, and you thought I wanted him to kill you. I didn't, of course, but what did it matter? You still choked me until Obi-Wan forced you not to. Afterwards, you both got engaged in a pretty, excuse the pun, heated duel. The conclusion saw you on fire, screaming at Obi-Wan, and him wishing you'd turned out differently. He'd cut off both of your legs and your arms. You sustained really bad internal damage as well - your lungs were filled with ash, and it hurt to breathe, to the point that you couldn't. Your eyes were burned, so they had to fix that up as well.

Darth Sidious came and picked you up, put you in a black metal bodysuit to protect you. It was connected to breathing mechanisms, vision enhancers, prosthetic limbs, the works. Meanwhile, I was giving birth to our children, Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa. I faked my death and found you a while later. . .you were so ecstatic to see me, you nearly stabbed me with a lightsaber. . .okay, so maybe I could've been a little less stealthy and given you a forewarning, but it was funny - except for the nearly getting stabbed part.

Somehow, Darth Sidious opened a cosmic rip, creating a portal. I was sucked through, and ended up here. So, that's that so far. What about you?" Padme finished. "Wow, um, that's actually the exact same thing that happened here. . .except that -" "I'm the equivalent of your Anakin." Padme gasped. "It can't be -" "What? Didn't expect to see yourself here?" Padme stepped from the shadows. "Name's Darth Padme. To what do I owe this pleasure?" "You work for Palpatine?" Padme squeaked out. Darth Padme whipped around, quickly choking the air out. "I work for Darth Yoda." "Darth. . .Yoda?!" Padme choked. "Why's that so surprising? You expected me to work for Jedi Master Palpatine?" Darth Padme growled.

"No - I was expecting you to work for Darth Sidious - Emperor Palpatine," Padme explained when Darth Padme's face screwed up. "Well, he sounds delightful. . .unfortunately, he chose the wrong side in this world." "Great. . ." Padme muttered under her breath. Suddenly, the door was carved with orange burning metal, which fell in a perfect circle. Only one Jedi had that much skill. . ."Master Yoda!" Padme yelped. She squeaked in surprise when the Jedi Master's eyes were flaming orange as he turned on her. "Why does the terrible stuff always happen to me?" she moaned as Yoda lifted her up and slammed her towards the wall. She put her hands out to break her fall, but the only thing she ended up breaking was her left wrist.

"This, who is?" Yoda questioned her, as she cradled her arm. "Told me you had a twin sister, never did you, Darth Padme." "That's because I don't, Master Yoda. She is me, from an alternate universe." Darth Padme bowed, her long robe brushing the ground and making harsh scraping sounds. "Explains much, this does. It is like what in your alternate universe?" he queried. "Well, you're the highest Jedi Master, the head of the Jedi Council. Emperor Palpatine is actually Darth Sidious. Anakin is Darth Vader. . .and kills me." Padme quietly snuck her hand behind her back and healed it. Hopefully, no one had realized it was broken. "Interesting, this is. Potential, you have. Not yet unlocked, it is." "Listen, I don't know what you're talking about -" she started. "Succeeded in hiding it for so long, forgotten you have. Used, power must be, hmm."

Padme stared in horror as Yoda nodded to Padme, and they both sent shocks of lightning towards Anakin and Obi-Wan, who were defenseless. "No!" Padme yelled, thrusting her hands out. A shimmering shield formed of air absorbed and ricocheted the bolts, hurling them back at the owners. Padme breathed deeply and stood up. Her entire body ached, as if she'd been pulled everywhere like a piece of extra-stiff taffy. "Ohhh. . ." she moaned as black spots danced across her vision. A cape swished softly along the floor, quiet but beautiful. "Padme? Padme!" She heard Anakin's voice from a long way off, but it had a certain metallic quality to it. . ."Ani?" she whispered. A black mask entered her vision. She groaned. . .and blacked out.

"How could she have drained herself? She doesn't even have access to the Force!" Padme heard Anakin's angry tones begin to wake her up. She groaned and rolled over. Her head was pounding like it was a drum. She heard hurried footsteps and saw Anakin kneel beside her bed. "Uhhh. . .oh, hey, Ani. Miss me?" Anakin slapped her. "Ouch!" Padme yelped, rubbing the quickly reddening spot vigorously. "I'm so, so, sorry! I didn't mean to. . .uh, well. I'm sorry I let go." "It wasn't your fault. It was your suit. There was just a tiny flaw in the design. It just needs a bit more titanium. . .also, a new metal was discovered a few galaxies away. . .Vibranium, I think it was called. It's the strongest metal discovered yet, anywhere." "This is very important, Padme. . .you were described as being drained like a young Jedi would be before they properly learned to use the Force and used too much at once. You don't have access to the Force though, so -" Padme stopped him by laying her hand across his gloved one.

"I never told you, and I made Obi-Wan swear to keep it a secret. He kept his promise, as he was ordered to. You don't refuse the Queen of Naboo and its Senator. I was born with the Force flowing through me. . .I actually have a better connection than you, even." "That's not possible. You can't hide it, another Force-utilizer would notice. _I_ would have noticed." Anakin appeared to be berating himself. "I was really good at disguising it, Ani. Don't blame yourself. "Why would you tell Obi-Wan and not me? Don't you trust me? Wait. . .did that backstabber romantically connect to you when I disappeared?!" Anakin yelled. Obi-Wan entered. Padme sat up straighter. "Hey, Obi. Actually, we were just talking about you. Anakin wants to know if we got romantically involved after he, ah, disappeared." Obi-Wan nearly spit out his breakfast. " _What_?! Oh, good gosh, Padme Amidala-Naberrie!" Padme laughed, a light, twinkling sound Anakin hadn't heard in a long time. "What's so funny?" Anakin growled. "Obi-Wan. . .is my. . .cousin!" Padme explained in between gasps of laughter. Her chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath, but couldn't. "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry, but this is priceless!" she gasped.

"Jerks," Anakin muttered, and stalked out, only to wheel around. "Yeah, about the whole alternate universe thing. . . _What the heck, Padme_?!" Padme shrugged from her recovery position. "Dunno. I just ended up here. . .Oh!" Darth Padme broke through the door. "Okay, I've waited long enough. I challenge - who is _this_?" she yelled, pointing furiously at Anakin. "I'm Ana-" "Vader. _Darth_ Vader," Padme interrupted. Anakin looked at her, giving her the _have you lost your Vulcan mind?!_ look, mixed with a little _I will murder you slowly and painfully, Winter Soldier style,_ thrown in. Darth Padme gaped a little. "Well, another Sith. _That's_ refreshing. There's too many goody-two-shoes around here. Oh, Master _Yoda_!" Darth Padme trilled excitedly, grabbing Anakin's arm and dragging him out. From under his mask, Padme could've sworn he was sending out a desperate cry for help. "Do I seriously sound that annoying?" Padme asked Obi-Wan. "In a word: Yes." She flipped out of bed, threw him across the room so that he slammed into the wall, and skidded back into bed before the doctor reentered.

Obi-Wan picked himself up off the floor and dusted off his robes. "Shall we see what's going on outside?" He offered her his arm. Padme grabbed it and wobbled up to the door. Thrusting it open, they found Darth Padme with a lightsaber to Anakin's throat. . . _his_ lightsaber. "Hey!" Padme yelled. "Leave my husband _alone_!" Both Yoda and Darth Padme choked. " _Husband_?!" "What? How's he related to you?" "He's my brother!" Darth Padme replied. " _What_?!" Both Anakin and Padme yelped. "Ohhh. . .this just got about 100000000000000x awkwarder. . ." Obi-Wan added helpfully. "Shut up!" they all yelled, and both Obi-Wans retreated to the hospital room.

"Uh, not to push or anything, but can we just get back to the part where you were threatening my life?" Anakin asked pleadingly. Darth Padme looked at him. "You know, I don't usually comply with my prisoners' demands, but yeah, maybe just this once." She thrust the lightsaber at his throat again, but it shook noticeably. She was clearly still a little freaked. "Please don't hurt me!" Anakin squeaked. "What would happen if I cut the wiring here?" she asked evilly, lightly stroking a cord running along his neck. Anakin stiffened. "That's connected to a breathing cord. If you cut that, he dies very quickly and very painfully," Padme gritted out. "Oh. Well, how about we make a deal?" Darth Padme crooned. "If you can win in a lightsaber duel against me, I'll spare his life. If you lose, then you both die." Anakin rasped, "Don't do it! You'll die!" Darth Padme brushed the lightsaber closer to his breathing cord. "Not another _word_ out of you, traitor." Padme evenly replied, "I accept your terms." "No!" Anakin yelled in anguish.

Darth Padme grinned and tossed her a lightsaber. "No. I prefer to use my own." Padme reached for a silvery-sheened pendant around her neck, emblazoned with a simple braided rope circle surrounding six stones. As soon as her fingers brushed the rock, it slipped off the chain, expanding into a lightsaber. She clicked it on, and the double edges glowed brightly, one blue, one red. She spun it around, creating a purple circle. "Very well. Shall we begin?" Darth Padme grinned. They walked away from each other until they touched the ends of the room. "Interesting, this shall be," Yoda intoned. "My wife is about to die!" Anakin yelled. "Well, so's my sister!" Anakin yelled back. Both of them shuddered. "Please stop talking. That's disturbing," they chorused. "No! You shut up! Nuh-uh, you!" they yelled in unison. Padme flipped over, springing backwards. "That's my girl!" Anakin appreciatively called. She dodged as Darth Padme swung upward, her lightsaber missing by mere inches. Padme's lightsaber sang as it flew through the air, blue clashing against red, red against red.

Padme kept up her dancing routine, always narrowly avoiding the glowing killer tip of Darth Padme's lightsaber. "Get on the offensive! It's no fun to fight when the other duelist is defensive!" Darth Padme taunted. Once, Padme didn't move fast enough, and the lightsaber sheared off her hair. The braid thumped to the floor. "Well, I did want to get a trim," Padme grimly joked, feeling the now-jagged ends. Her hair now extended no farther than the middle of her neck. She launched back into action, flipping away from the incoming lightsaber. Anakin gasped. _Padme won't kill her. She can't. She's too good. . .It'll be the end of her!_ Padme leaped up, brushing the ceiling, catching her lightsaber in her pocket, then swinging from one ceiling support to the other. She dropped right behind Darth Padme and swung, bashing the end of her lightsaber into the back of Darth Padme's head. Darth Padme's mouth opened in an _O_ of surprise before crumpling. Padme stood up, wiping her hands together. "I may not have the stomach to kill, but you've seen me incapacitate people before," she croaked as she breathed deeply. Suddenly, the door flew off its hinges. "What in the name of the Republic is going on here?!" Emperor Palpatine yelled. He noticed the pairs of Anakins, Obi-Wans, and Padmes, and stopped short. "Dad?" Padme whispered. "Padme. . ." he answered, and they both ran at each other. "Oh, I thought you were gone forever. . ." he breathed, burying his face in her hair.

"You know I'm from an alternate universe, right? That I'm not actually your daughter?" Padme's voice cracked. Emperor Palpatine sagged. "Yes, I know. So, in your universe, we got along? We had the correct father-daughter relationship?" "No. You're the Sith lord, Darth Sidious. You ordered Anakin to kill me, and he helped you kill Mace Windu. Oh, Dad -" Padme choked. Palpatine was terribly saddened by the news, and more than a little shocked. "So, the Jedi Master, who was?" Yoda asked. "It was Jedi Master Yoda. You had the most skill anywhere, and was the deciding vote on all the Jedi Council decisions. Whatever you said overruled the rest of them, because you were the wisest - and oldest." Yoda spat on the ground in contempt. "Well, softhearted, Jedi were! Foolish, they were! Insignificant, they _are_."

Just then, Palpatine made a strangled sound and crumpled, the tip of a lightsaber protruding from his now-bloodied chest. "Dad!" Padme cried, racing towards him. Anakin watched in horror as Darth Padme grinned, an evil, terrible scene. Blood spread quickly over Palpatine's chest, faster than anyone could staunch it. Anakin walked quickly over to Padme and Palpatine. "Master. . ." Anakin whispered, bowing his head, but Palpatine heard him. "You were the Chosen One," he rasped. "Do not disappoint your wife. Keep her safe. . .make sure I still think she's. . .dead. . ." Palpatine breathed deeply in once, and then his ice-blue eyes stared emptily at the ceiling above. A tear slipped down Padme's cheek, then another, then another, falling faster and faster. She didn't bother stopping them. Anakin pulled her into an embrace and watched the silver tears trace paths along his suit.

Padme looked up, eyes full of rage. "It wasn't your choice to decide when he died," she rasped. "But you could have stopped it. If only you'd had the gut to kill me when you had the chance. . ." Darth Padme taunted her. The tears welled up faster, blurring the lines and blinding Padme. "Oh, well. I have to get rid of my brother and his friend," Darth Padme trilled, waving her hand airily as if she'd just remarked on how well the podracers had done yesterday. She started off, but Padme stood up. "Don't touch them!" she shouted. The air itself rippled, and Darth Padme was blasted off balance. Anakin, Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Obi-Wan stared at her in awe. "Padme?" Vader called cautiously. He walked over and checked Darth Padme's pulse. "Well, she's gone. Congratulations, Padme." Padme looked at him. "What? No, I couldn't have. I. . .I. . ." The entire room shook. Padme grabbed her lightsaber up. It morphed into a pendant again, right before the portal ripped open. "Together?" Padme called. Anakin and Obi-Wan both linked hands with her. "Together," they agreed, and jumped through.


End file.
